Vertical News Article: Upcoming Characters
Today in the Vertical News Article, we go over some of the upcoming characters that might affect the lore and story of the game. Some could be friends, some could be foes. Discover who will be brought into game below. The Rock Star's Follower We all know and love the one and only Wilbur Edison. He has a very, very large group of fans. ( The whole world knows him ). But some fans can be a bit edgy, even the character that will play a large role in-game. His name is unknown but he does have some problems in his head that makes him an unstable scientist. Whenever he does experiments and tests and strange wacks, he seems to always quote lyrics from Wilbur's songs. This scientist has been doing that for a while which is because of his encounter with Wilbur. He was originally helping Wilbur with a song he was working on which became a big hit. The song was "Other Side of the Sky". After that, the scientist left Wilbur to go about with his experiments. He had the idea of making a prodigy that could shift it's body and sound to disguise as other people. It was able to be created but then got contained after Vertical Inc had found out where the scientist lives. The work was taken away but the scientist was never heard from again. Vertical Inc was never able to find out the ID of the scientist properly since many people could have been the suspect: * Daniel Garsh * Robert Philip Jr. * Edwin Will House * Ryan Goodaker Still no big evidence of who he was but he will be easy to spot since he constantly quotes songs of Wilbur and hums the tunes. Now, why is he a big deal at the moment. He will be an antagonist in Vertical News. He will give quite the fright to some people when he just pops out from around the corner. Be wary. You might end up on the other side of the sky if you don't look out. James Fronx Allies are what we need in these games. Luckily, we have some. Meet James Fronx, an engineer who has found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. He has been a friend of Dr. Walter Flindson, the head research scientist of Vertical News. The engineer knows about every inch of the place and will aid you on your journeys through the darkened hallways. James Fronx will specifically guide you to your next destination if you are puzzled by the hallways. Just find a good old talkie booth and he will tell you...as long as you are in a good area to call up in. Just be careful though. Phone rings attract sound which can put both of you in danger. If any enemies have followed you, make sure to make them go far away from you. Now go and see if you are in need of Fronx. 'Purple' Purple was an experimental prodigy that had 2 prodigies fuse into 1. She can talk like a human which allows her to communicate with people. She also has a strange cannon-like arm that shoots a strange plasma. She isn't an enemy or an ally. She will be encountered throughout time as you see her silhouette and glowing purple eyes along with the jaw and other glowing limbs. She will be seen trying to attack and threaten you but her eyes and voice will sound like she is being forced to. Not much else is known about this mysterious character except the fact that she will affect some of the plot and story throughout the game. The End of What's to Come This article reaches it's end. But do not worry. Vertical News will bring more to your likings in the future. So sit back, relax, and have a good one.